Aircraft brake control systems receive input signal(s) indicating the desired actuator braking force/desired brake torque and transmit an output signal to a brake actuator. The output signal may direct a brake actuator to actuate according to a path of actuator travel that the mechanical components of the brake actuator are unable to accomplish. Thus, there may be an error between the desired brake actuator position, rate, and/or rate change and the actual brake actuator position, rate, and/or rate change. This error may cause mechanical components of the brake actuator to move frequently, for example, during fine adjustments caused by quantization noise, and/or to experience high loads due to the difference between the actual behavior of the mechanical actuator components and the desired behavior indicated by the output signal. This error may increase component wear.